


Day 1: Warmth/Strength

by moretrash



Series: Hunk Ship Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, This doesn't really focus on the prompt?? I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith has always been strong out of necessity.But Hunk was a light in the darkness of his life.





	Day 1: Warmth/Strength

Keith had always been strong out of necessity. After all, not everybody could live in the desert for a year in a broken down shack that didn’t have running water or air conditioning. Especially in an area where temperatures could reach above 100 degrees in the summer. 

Not just anyone could handle losing their best friend in as harrowing a way as he had lost Shiro, and not just anyone could handle being shot out into space and piloting a giant robotic lion. Not just anyone could handle finding out that the blood of those they were fighting ran through their veins.

Keith was strong, but only because he had known no other way of life. 

-

If warmth were a person, Keith was convinced it would be Hunk. The yellow paladin was inviting, a light in the darkness that Keith so often kept himself in. 

Hunk was an affectionate person by nature, always willing to give a hug to anyone who wanted or needed one. Hunk was loving and caring towards Keith, a feeling that was so foreign that the red paladin had accidentally responded with anger, for he knew not the appropriate response. 

Keith had never been a particularly loving person, but he supposed that he had never had anyone to be loving towards. But with Hunk, Keith felt a burning desire in his chest to be loving, to cuddle in bed on lazy mornings and help cook in the kitchen when he had nothing else to do.

But how did he tell that to Hunk?

The answer was simple, he wouldn’t tell him. Keith would bottle up that particular desire until it forced it’s way out of his chest.

-

That method worked for a while. But, as Keith piloted the black lion towards Earth, he found that every emotion that he had had bottled up his entire life was forcing itself to the forefront of his mind. He gripped the steering handles of the lion until his knuckles turned white and bit his lip until he felt blood seeping into his mouth to avoid thinking about the emotions he had pushed down his entire life. It was useless, though, for he still felt tears pricking at his eyes despite his attempts to push the troubling thoughts back into the darkest corners of his mind.

“Hey, we’re going to stop for a break at that planet up ahead.” Pidge piped up through the comms, and Keith barely heard it.

“Yeah, alright.” Keith answered, his voice strained despite his efforts.

-

When Keith landed the black lion, he let Krolia and Shiro leave to converse with everyone else with the excuse that he would join them soon. Though, he really was just looking for a chance to be alone. He curled up in the pilot chair and tossed his helmet aside so that no one could hear him crying through the comms.

“Has anyone seen Keith?” Lance asked, his voice confused and tired as he lounged on the ground. Everyone shook their head.

“He said he would join us in a moment, but that was before we left the lion.” Krolia said. Hunk got up, concerned for the boy he had secretly had a crush on since they were at the Garrison. He couldn’t really explain why, at the Garrison is was really just because he was attractive, but he had started to love Keith’s personality over their time as paladins.

“I’ll go check on him.” Hunk said, going into the black lion and frowning in worry when he heard poorly-concealed sobs. “Keith?” he called out, going to the other’s side and setting a hand on his back. Keith jumped in surprise and looked up with a choked-off sob.

“I-I’m fine.” Keith immediately reassured, wiping at his eyes.

“No offense, buddy, but I don’t think you are. Do you want to talk about it?” Hunk asked, sitting down on the floor next to Keith’s seat. Keith sniffled and sighed shakily, looking over for a moment before looking at his lap.

“I don’t wanna go back to Earth.” Keith admitted softly. Hunk blinked in surprise. Of all the things he was preparing for Keith to say, that was not it.

“What? Why don’t you wanna go to Earth? Why don’t you wanna go home?” Hunk asked. 

“It’s hard to explain.” Keith said. Hunk smiled patiently and pulled Keith into a hug, holding him tightly.

“We have time, Keith.” Hunk said softly, rubbing Keith’s back as the other hesitantly returned the embrace, his hands shaking as he slowly wrapped his arms around Hunk. 

“I don’t want to go back to my shack. I’ll be stuck out there again, and I hated it. It’s hot and I don’t have running water and it’s not fun. I liked it out here, because I had a home with you guys and with the blades.” Keith said. Hunk listened patiently and smiled.

“I guess I understand, Keith, that sounds like it sucks. But you don’t have to stay there, you know that, right? Any of us would be happy to have you. We don’t want you to suffer like that. You’re welcome to stay with me and my parents if you want to. Just, don’t think that you have to suffer like that anymore.” Hunk said. Keith smiled and hummed in response, pausing when he felt the muscles of Hunk’s biceps. While his stomach was soft and cuddly for the most part, his biceps were firm muscle.

“You’re… strong.” Keith said, briefly squeezing the muscle. Hunk laughed lightly.

“Are you kidding? You’re so strong. Not just physically, either. Yeah, you have the muscles of a God, but you managed to live in the desert for a year, which is not easy feat. You are such a strong fighter. You always keep your head in any situation. Me? I cried when I burned some food yesterday.” Hunk said and god, yesterday sounded like so long ago.

“You’re emotional, that’s okay. I like it. I’m not really emotional, but you’re strong too. You always give people support when they need it and you’re a rock for everyone.” Keith said. Hunk nodded a bit and smiled when Keith melted against his chest.

“You’re super warm. Like… how?” Keith said. 

“You look like you need a little warmth in your life. The yellow lions is pretty warm, so maybe some of that is leftover? Maybe I just run warmer? I don’t know how I’m so warm to you.” Hunk said.

“You’re like sunshine, that’s why you’re so warm.” Keith said. Hunk laughed and draped a small, thin blanket over Keith’s form.

“You are so tired, Keith. Try to sleep, I’ll keep you warm.” Hunk said, blushing at the compliment. 

He felt his love for the boy in his lap grow by leaps and bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
